Technology Redo
Systems Defense Array The Covenant see little distinction between avoiding and mitigating damage and use a variety of active jammers, deception field generators, and auto-repair systems working in harmony to ensure ships remain effective in combat, even after their shields fail and nanocomposite hills are pierced. Covenant damage control techniques are also ruthless and effective with little attention paid to crew survival or safety. Hyperscanner Covenant sensors provide extremely detailed information on any object within range, including internal scans and structural composition. Covenant crews have difficulty interpreting the sheer volume of information available, and their workstations typically filter anything, not of immediate tactical significance. Energy Shielding Energy shields are interlocking fields of invisible force that absorb and redirect incoming attacks Though not impregnable, shields and are reinforced, and regenerate as long as their emitters remain intact and powered. UNSC tactics soon developed to overload shields with overwhelming firepower and then deliver a killing blow before they could recycle. Armour Nanolaminate Nanolaminate is a type of material that was formerly used as plating for Covenant matériel. Although the exact formula for the materials used for the production of nanolaminate was largely lost to the Forsaken after the fall of the Covenant, the Sangheili engineer Oza 'Alakav, who had been a manager at Assembly Forges, had limited knowledge of its creation, allowing him to make a variant of the Covenant material that is thicker, but slows down the vessel it is crafted into. Weapons Shipboard weapons Vaist-pattern heavy plasma lances Resembling the firepower of the plasma lances on the Covenant CCS cruisers, the Vaist plasma lances are the mainstream shipboard weapons for the Forsaken. Although slightly weaker than other Covenant-era energy projectors, the Vaist plasma lances have less of a recharge wait and can be used more often due to the amount of energy it uses. Monun-pattern light plasma lances Used on most Forsaken ships smaller than 1000m, the Monun is a miniaturized version of the Vaist, but is just as deadly while projecting its energy in a slimmer form. Obra-pattern plasma cannons Unlike Covenant plasma cannons, Obra plasma bolts are capable of moving at a faster speed, but takes away the power of their predecessor. Aiweal-pattern plasma torpedoes Much like the Covenant's plasma torpedoes, the Aiweal is a magnetically guided plasma projectile launched at long range targets. What is different in the Aiweal is that overtime, the bolt of plasma has less corrosive elements in it, making it less efficient at longterm damage. Breor-pattern pulse laser turrets Designed for a more ship-to-ship combat role, the Breor turrets are used against enemy warships, but they have a smaller range than their Covenant predecessors. Eakai-pattern pulse laser turrets Unlike the Breor turrets, the Eakai is dedicated to acting in a PDF role in order to prevent strikecraft from attacking the ship. Ship systems Slipspace Eanerm-pattern borer Capital ship+Cruiser Ucar-pattern borer Destroyer+Frigate+Corvette Engines Pivli-pattern engine Capital+Cruiser+Destroyer Cartun-pattern engine Frigate+Corvette Chlaim-pattern engine Singlecraft Field Generators Streps-pattern field generator Galleon Sloty-pattern field generator Cruiser+Carriers Adreo-pattern field generator Frigate+Destroyer Eosho-pattern field generator Usheod-pattern field generator fighters+vehicles+satellites Cloaking Artificial Intelligence The The Forsaken|Forsaken's Artificial Intelligence is a derivation of the same used by the Covenant that was altered forms of UNSC technology. The Forsaken AIs can be considered "dumb" AIs in the eyes of the UNSC. Although more sophisticated than AI in the 21st century, Forsaken AIs require commands as they cannot think independently unless they are specifically design to be.